Broken Matts
by Simple Writter
Summary: A series of one shots involving Cassie and Conner. (Rated T. For now.)
1. Heartbeats

**Hey guys. This is a just a series of one shots revolving around Cassie and Conner. For the one shots' sake, I'm making Cassie two years older than she is on the show.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cassie wasn't mad. She wasn't upset. She wasn't sad. Conner had noticed that Cassie wasn't being her usual self during the mission. She had been shy around him. He didn't understand why she would do that, today had been a great day for the team. They had stopped some kind of kobra-venom shipment. They had scouted the docks of Gotham. They had stopped the shipment. They captured the culprit, who had been none other than Blockbuster. So he didn't know what was wrong.

He had soft spot for her. Not that he would ever admit it. Never the less, he wanted to know. He just didn't know how. Even after all this years, he still wasn't really socially educated. Sure he knew how not be rude, but Conner was a bit blunt. And he guessed been blunt was good enough. So he waited.

Conner and Dick debriefed Bruce on the mission. They were temporarily leaders until Kaldur would return from Atlantis. He was glad Dick was back. Conner had not liked Dick's plan, but now, two months later he accepted it. Dick finished debriefing Batman and they were both excused. Conner waited patiently until Bruce dismissed them.

He made a quick stop in his room. He changed. He took off his signature Superboy shirt and put on a white tee. He took a moment and stayed silent. He could hear everybody's heartbeat. But he listened to one in particular. Her heart beat. It was strong and fluid. He was very fond of it, and he knew it would destroy him if it ever stopped.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of his room. He quietly made his way past the kitchen where Barbara and Dick were flushed and breathing heavily. Conner smirked and Barbara flipped him off. As he left he could hear their heartbeats increase. His smile grew.

He spotted Cassie reading a book. He took a closer look: The Mark of Athena. He chuckled, he loved that series, but the author had really tore at his Percabeth feelings. He hoped Cassie was prepared for the end.

Conner looked at the TV, and a scowled passed his face. He remembered watching static. He wondered why in the world he would watch that. He turned and spotted Artemis, Wally, and Tim watching some werewolf/high school drama. M'gann was talking with Gar, while Bart and Jaime were playing Uno.

He stood in front of Cassie. She kept on reading, she hadn't even noticed him. He cleared his throat. She looked up.

"Hold on. Let me finish this page," she lowered her head. Conner could feel the stares from the people surrounding him.

Cassie finished the page and raised an eyebrow. Conner shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded.

They walked through the kitchen and spotted Barbara and Dick arguing about what meat should go on their sandwich. They passed the mission room and the Zeta tubes. They were transported to the outside of the mountain. Conner flew to the top and Cassie followed. Conner brushed of the chairs he had set up there. It had sort of become his secret spot. He motioned for her to sit, she did.

"So Conner," she said, "what did you want to talk about?"

Conner leaned forward, "Cassie, what's bothering you? Since the mission, you haven't been the happy self we all know and love."

Cassie bit her lip, "Nothing Conner. I've just been... distracted. That's all."

Conner looked her straight in the eye, "Your heartbeat went up. You lied."

Cassie let out a long sigh, "You seriously want to know," he nodded, "and you aren't going to let it go."

Conner stood up. He walked over to Cassie and put his hand on her a shoulder. Her heartbeat went up.

"It's me isn't it?" he asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Conner. You did nothing," her heartbeat increased.

"No. I did something. Did I hurt you? Was it something I said? Was something I did?"

She bit her lip, and looked away. He leaned closer; she could feel his breath against her cheek, "Holy crap, Cassie. Your heart is going crazy. Are you okay?"

She faced him, five inches stood in between them. Cassie knew this would be her last chance for a while. She looked at his lips, then at his eyes. She closed the gap.

Conner put the clues together. The increased of heartbeat with physical touch. Her shyness when with him. He figured it and smiled.

Cassie worried when Conner didn't return the kiss. She started to pull away only to be stopped by Conner. He pulled her up so she was standing. His hands cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

Cassie was surprised for a bit and then she pressed her body against his. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Conner moved his hands down her sides, lightly caressing her shoulders and later her hips. He put his thumb on her hip bone, and moved one hand to her lower back. He felt her tongue pass over his lip, asking for entrance. He granted it.

She ran her hands up his shirt feeling his abs and chest, slightly pinching and pressing. Conner groaned. He didn't remember if M'gann had ever found his weak spot, but Cassie found it pretty quick. She broke the kiss, and moved her lips up his jaw line. He groaned louder.

Conner took control and moved his head to her neck slightly sucking on it. His hands traveled down her thigh and up again.

Their lips met again. There was so much passion in between the two.

He moved his lips and tongue against hers; she let out a small moan and broke the kiss. Conner frowned but let it be.

"Sorry, had to catch my breath," she said.

Conner smiled, "You never did answer my question."

Cassie smirked, "Didn't have to. I bet you figured it out."

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck, "Come on, let's get back inside."

"But aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Come, well do it another time."

Conner looked at her. He smiled and she smiled back. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Bad writing. **

**Hope guys liked it. Oh, and if you could please leave a review. I would really appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Always Expect The Unexpected

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Now that I got my Mac I'll be posting a little more frequently. This takes place after the mission where Artemis 'died'.**

**Also a BIG thanks to the people who took the time to read, review, fave, and/or follow. I really appreciate it.**

**Shatterfire: Thank you.**

**Guest: I don't plan on stopping.**

**Guest: I know he can't fly in the cartoon. Just bear with me.**

* * *

Conner was completely devastated. He had never lost anyone this close to him. Even when Tula had died, he hadn't felt this heart broken. Yet here he was, stopping the tears from flowing. He wasn't going to cry. In fact, he hated crying. It made him feel weak.

He had left shortly after he had seen M'gann crying. It really made him angry how she kept on lying to L'gann and herself. As much as he didn't like L'gann, it wasn't fair. M'gann still had feelings for him, and he knew it. But she had to move on. Their relationship was over and as much as Conner would like, they weren't going to get back together.

He had started to move on already. He wasn't going to do anything about, mostly because a relationship with one of the teammates is always hard. Most of the time, feelings get in the way. He did like Cassie. He wasn't going to lie about it.

He wasn't sure if she liked him back. It was hard to tell because Cassie flirted a lot with Jaime and Tim. It was sometimes confusing and scary thinking about a relationship with Cassie. It wasn't her, it was her mentor. Diana scared him.

He had spent a week in Themyscira, training with the Amazons. Conner had to admit, it was hell. Even Clark had a hard time keeping up.

HE decided to do some weight lifting and training to get his mind off of things. He changed in to a tight under armour shirt with and 'S' shield. He walked in and started beating the snot out of one of the practice dummies. He back flipped and used his foot to decapitate the dummy in front. He ran at the next one and used his momentum to cut the dummy in half. He ran to the punching bags and started to annihilate them.

"Conner, slow down. You know you have to leave some for the rest of us," rang Cassie's voice from the entrance.

Conner turned and chuckled, "Yeah, sorry. I wasn't really thinking."

Cassie smirked, "You Kryptonians actually think. Gee I thought that was just a myth."

"Har. Har. Har. Very funny," Conner scowled and super-sped towards her, "Yeah but you Amazons aren't all that fast."

She lost her smile and threw a punch. Conner jumped backwards.

"Oh you want fast," Cassie jumped and pumped her legs against the wall sending her towards Conner at a very dangerous speed, "I'll give you fast."

If Conner had been a regular hero, he would've gotten hit. But Conner wasn't any hero. He had Kryptonian blood running through his veins. He used his advance time perception and dodged her attack. He quickly grabbed her leg and flung her towards the ceiling. Cassie skillfully threw her lasso at Conner and wrapped around his ankles, pulling him up with her. Conner was caught off guard. Cassie used her momentum against Conner and pulled him towards the ceiling. Conner hit the ceiling and fell, leaving a perfect Conner sized hole on it.

Cassie still hadn't let go off Conner with her lasso. He hung limply from his ankles, ten feet of the ground.

Conner pulled on lasso hard and they both fell. Conner landing on top of Cassie. It took them a moment to realize in the position they were in. They both reddened and flew apart.

Conner smiled, "You've gotten better."

Cassie returned his smile, "Yep. I can beat you now."

Conner walked over to the water fountain, "How do you know I didn't let you win," he took a drink, ignoring the look on her face, "you know, out of the goodness of my heart."

Cassie flew towards him and pinned him to the wall, "I think I beat you with the help of your heart."

Conner didn't respond instead he did the unexpected. He spit the water that was still in his mouth at Cassie. It her in the face. Conner used this distraction, and pinned her to the floor. Using his body weight to pin her wrists and her legs.

Conner chuckled.

Cassie scowled, "Damn it, Conner! That was disgusting!"

"What does Batman always say?" he responded.

She rolled her eyes, "Always expect the unexpected."

He nodded. After they were done bickering, and uneasy feeling washed over him. He saw Cassie closed her eyes and leaned forward. Conner didn't even think about it. He leaned in.

The kiss wasn't amazing per se. It was simple. Just what both of them wanted. They both stood and smiled at each other.

Cassie kissed him on the cheek, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know. It means something."

"Well duh," she lightly punched Conner on the arm, "I mean, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess yeah. Unless you don't want to have designated titles."

"Designated titles?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know," Cassie got a far away look, "holy crap, Diana is going to flip a tit."

Conner burst out laughing and she joined.

"No but seriously. You're going to have to tell Diana," she said.

"Me!" Conner exclaimed, "Why me? She's going to rip me in half and feed me the harpies."

Cassie smiled and took Conner's hand, "Yeah, and after that you have to tell Queen Hippolyta about it too."

Conner paled. Cassie laughed at his face.

"It's not funny."

"It kind of is."

"Fine, if I have to tell them, you have to tell Batman and the team."

Cassie nearly choked on air, "Or we could tell them later."

Conner took Cassie in his arms and kissed her. This kiss was a little more aggressive. There was tongue wrestling and random groping. Both withdrew from the kiss to catch their breaths.

"What was that for, Conner?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just something I thought I should do. You know, to show you that we Kryptonians are way better kissers than you Amazonians."

"You are so going to regret that," she looked around, "Conner? Conner where'd you go?"

"Always expect the unexpected," he chuckled from behind her.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to leave a review. They are appreciated. Thanks!**


	3. The Glass Table

**Hey guys. Here is chapter three. I was feeling in the mood for some sadness, but not too much. Enjoy!**

**Dragonfire-wolfgirl (guest): Oma God. Thank you! Thanks for that review. You literally made my month.**

**MM: I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

"I know right. I just can't believe Mal had the balls to do that," Karen said.

"I'm glad Ollie was that extravagant when he asked me," Dinah responded.

Karan looked over at Barbara, "So when is Dick planning on asking you?"

Barbara blushed, "I don't know. I don't even think he has though about it."

Cassie giggled, "Are you kidding. Donna told me he plans on it. He just doesn't know when is the right time."

"Well what about you. DO you plan on tying the knot with a certain man," Karen teased.

"As a matter of fact no, at least not yet," Cassie responded.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the girls. Barbara stood up to answer it. Cassie looked over her shoulder to see who it was. The other girls kept talking about husbands and future kids.

Barbara opened the door and stepped back. There was a shot, and Barbara doubled over and fell on the table behind her. The glass table broke, and blood started pooling around the redhead. Cassie caught a glimpse of the man responsible for the mess.

Barbara doesn't move.

Complete and utter shock is the first thing that registers in Cassie's mind. She hasn't reacted yet. Her muscles aren't responding. She can see the blood pooling over Barbara's body. Karan is putting pressure on Barbara's wound. Dinah is calling Dick and Bruce.

Cassie flies through the open door, she is going to give the man responsible for Barbara's current state a hell of a beating. She can hear him laughing hysterically from all the way up the second floor. She never thought this maniac was this dangerous? She sees him exit and get on a car. He is gone before she reaches the exit door.

Cassie is back up stairs; they can hear the police sirens; see the evil flash of the red and blue lights. She feels like she is being mocked. She can hear Dick screaming over the phone. Cassie's heart breaks. She can't take it. The events that just took place are too horrifying for her. She feels herself getting light headed.

Her head hits the floor the moment Jim and the paramedics burst through the doorway.

Cassie awakes and instantly hopes what she experienced earlier was a nightmare. She gets out of her bed and heads to the mission room at the Watchtower. It seems the tower is quiet. She doesn't like it. They haven't been this quiet since the week Wally died.

She finds Conner going through the computer, tracking down the Joker. She nearly passes out, stumbling and hitting a glass of orange juice on the table. Conner catches her. She's never been one to get comfortable in a man's arms, but she is too weak to do anything at that very moment. She tries to speak, but Conner covers her mouth and sets her on a chair.

They don't say anything to each other. Not even when Dick calls Conner, telling him the news on Barbara. She can hear it. The bullet hit Barbara's L-1 vertebra. She can hear Dick choke up when he tells Conner that Barbara is going to live, but she wont be able to use her legs.

After he hangs up, they cuddle. The search for Joker forgotten. She feels bad. They need to find that sick, demented clown.

She tries to move but Conner keeps his arms around her.

"Batman found him. He is interrogating the Joker as we speak," Conner whispers.

She cries, she burrows her face into his t-shirt and lets go. These are things a teenage girl her age should be experiencing. She feels utterly weak and she can't bear to imagine the pain Barbara will be in when she wakes up.

"It's okay Cassie. Barbara new what she was getting her self into," he says.

Cassie's head snaps up," Conner, why the hell would you say that? That isn't even funny?"

Conner doesn't even look at her, "I didn't mean it to sound funny. But she knew that risks, just as you and I do too."

"Conner, you have not one clue as to what Barbara is experiencing. How would you like it if you were shot in the spine and you wouldn't be able to walk."

"I do know the pain Cassie, or do you forget I've died," Conner paused, "when I fought Doomsday, I knew I was going to die. But I didn't care, I was saving people. My life was expandable.

When he blasted me, I could feel all the energy leaving my body. I thought about all the things I would miss out on. Yet I knew, if given the chance, I would do it again. I would do it to save the world."

"Conner, you came back. Barbara won't get her legs back," she whispered.

"That was besides the point. My point was that I knew the risks, and knowing the risk I still do it. It's the same for every hero,"

She looked down. She understood what Conner was telling her. She understood that the unexpected could always happen. Barbara might get her legs back. It was similar to other things. Like how Wally and Conner came back from the dead.

She might not like the events, but they happen for a reason. She had a feeling Barbara would become something bigger in the future.

She walked over to Conner and kissed him on the lips.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because Conner, you deserved it," she said before she walked off.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it. I tried writing in a different style for this one. I hope you liked. Remember to leave reviews. They are always welcomed. Thanks again!**


End file.
